Exchange
by musicismyhero
Summary: What happens if they had an exchange program? And what if one of them fell for Speed and he for her?
1. Speed

I thought I would do a second Speed Racer TNG story because I want to write but I'm blocked in the rest of my stories. So enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was time for the annual school student exchange program. Speed want to be in the exchange program but his uncle didn't want him to leave the school because Speed would be in more danger and easier target when there was no one around him to help out like his friends and brother did here.<p>

Speed groaned as the suns warmth beard down him as he sat down in front of the school. The two students they were getting were coming today. Speed didn't even remember their names even though Lucy had told him a few minuets before. He could not understand why his uncle wouldn't let join the program. He may have gotten in trouble a lot here because of other people were out to get him but maybe if he went away for a while like his dad then they may stop chasing him. The more Speed thought about the more he could understand why his uncle wouldn't let him go but he still wasn't happy about it. He was going to try to keep out of trouble this year so next year he could go to another school for a year next year. He lifted his head up when he heard the sound of roaring engines heading this way. Two clouds of dust seemed to be racing toward the school going faster then cloud should. Speed smirked when he realized that it must be the two exchanged students having friendly race to the school. They must have met at the airport and when they saw each others car they would have challenge each other to a race for fun. At that moment Speed realized that these two would make excellent friends once they got to know each other through the Track of course. He felt sorry for their school because they each got one twin. Do not get him wrong he was happy they were gone and will not be there to bother him. He stood up as the cars came into sight. They stopped right before they hit speed. One car was pure jet black with windows so tinted that you could not see who was driving and the other was silver with crimson accents. A guy with short blond hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin stepped out with a grin gracing his face. His blue eye were laughing and his face seemed to glow from the rush of racing. Speeds eyes widen at the sight of the second driver. A girl with curly brown hair, aquamarine eyes, and dusty brown skin stepped out of the second car. Her whole face seemed to laugh along with her mouth. In Speeds mind she was perfection in human form. The two drivers met one another in the middle and shook hands. "Your a fantastic driver," the girl committed with a southern accent.

"Thanks! You weren't to bad yourself," he committed with a slight British accent. They turned to look at the school were for the first time they noticed that Speed was standing there.

"Oh, hello," the girls face was dusted with a little bit of pink from embarrassment.

"Hey man! My names Seth," Seth greeted holding his hand out for Speed to shake.

"Speed," Speed shook Seth's hand and looked over to the other driver.

"Sophie," she said in a soft voice, turning her head away slightly as her blush grew darker.

"Don't minder shes severely shy," Seth committed as they headed in to the school. Speed nodded in understanding. Speed was taking them to his uncles office so they could get their room and unpack.

"It's good to see you two arrive safety and I see that you have met Speed," Headmaster Sprital told them once they entered his office. They both nodded their heads waiting for him to continue. "I'll have him show you both around tomorrow so you have tonight to get use to the place," he dismissed them both with a waive of his hand.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? was it better then my last one? Review and tell me what you think! And if you want me to write a one shot for you let me know cause I'm in a writing mood right now!<p> 


	2. Sophie

Finally Chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Sophie gazed at her ceiling thinking about the two guys she met earlier today. Seth seemed like an awesome guy and he is super warmhearted additionally Speed well to Sophie there were no word in the dictionary that could describe him. She could not wait to be his friend also her and Seth were already friends. The thought of the race that the two shared made her heart race. She could not wait to try the virtual track that they had here. She has heard all kids of things but she wanted to race on it herself and she will get a chance tomorrow afternoon because her and Seth were required to race so that they could show their skills behind the wheel. Sophie turned on to her side and closed her eyes willing herself to sleep.<p>

Beep...Beep...Beep...

Sophie slapped her alarm clock and rubbed her eyes getting all the crust out before opening them. She blinked her aquamarine eyes allowing them to adjust to the light before getting up. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her charcoal jeans that were ripped in a knee and grabbed a snow-white shirt that showed part of her well-toned stomach. She put on her ebony converses and headed out into the hallway. She saw Speed talking to a African American girl. He turned his to see who came out and smiled when he saw her. "Hey Sophie," he greeted her with a wave Sophie could not help the smile that came to her face and walked over to them.

"Oh, you must be one of the exchange students," the other girl said.

"Yep, my name is Sophie Heart," Sophie introduced herself.

"Well I'm Lucy," Lucy said as they shook hands. "Want to come with us to get breakfast."

"Sure," Sophie followed them to the cafeteria were she saw a guy with orange hair fighting with a robotic monkey.

"Knock it off Chim-Chim and let me eat!" the boy yelled making even more of a scene. Speed rubbed his face and Lucy sighed.

"A friend of yours," Sophie asked with a giggle.

"Unfortunately," Speed lead them over to the guy fighting with the robotic monkey. "Connor this is Sophie ," Speed said making both Connor and Chim-Chim stop what they were doing. Chim-Chim head Connor in a head lock and Conner's hands and waving franticly a moment before had frozen in place were they had stopped. Sophie covered her mouth as she giggled looking at them.

"Why hello there," Connor tried to say smoothly but he was still in Chim-Chims head lock so he only made Sophie laugh harder. Sophie looked away and saw Seth walking with a guy that looked as though he was related to Speed.

"Hey bro. So this is the other exchange student ," he looked her up and down trying to figure out if she was a good racer or not.

"Yeah X she is," Speed said. Seth walked up to her and beckoned to the food and they both went to get their breakfast. Sophie was happy that she was making friends quickly here. Her timid nature made it hard for her to make friends fast but they usually were good friends and they normally last for a long time. Seth and Sophie went to the table that Connor was sitting at with his -Chim must have wondered off and the rest more likely went to go get breakfast like they had.

"So... Connor what's up," Sophie tried to start a conversation.

"Well I'm in the middle of fixing up the Mach 6 but I need to eat...," Connor really didn't know what to say for once. They were rescued when the rest came back to the table. Connor got up and left with Chim-Chim following him because he didn't have anything to do but hang around his creator.

"So are you two ready for the race today," X asked them while picking at his eggs.

"Born ready," they both managed to say at the same time.

"Creepy," Speed muttered earning a giggle from Sophie. 'Well are you two ready for the grand tour of the school," Speed asked when he had finished eating.

"Been looking forward to it," Sophie grinned at him. Seth put his arms around both of their shoulders as Speed showed them around.

* * *

><p>Reviews=love=updates and if you want a one shot let me know<p> 


	3. Sophie 2

I wrote this chapter for becky199756 because she reviewed and added my story to story alert!

* * *

><p>It was time for Sophie and Seth to show the school what they got and to make things more interest they were racing the top two racers in the school to see how they compare. The two they were racing against were none other then X and Speed. Sophie had gotten into her racing gear with the same color scheme of her car, and her helmet was just silver. Her hair was put into a braid so it would be unable to get into her face a distract her. Seth was in black from head to toe. The dark outfit made him look paler then normal, almost as if he were sick or had come back from the dead. Sophie and Seth walked over to X and Speed to wish them luck before the race. "I don't need luck," X smirked before putting on his helmet and going to his car.<p>

"Thanks," Speed said before fallowing his brothers lead. Sophie and Seth looked at each other and shrugged before doing the same as the brothers. Sophie was no longer the shy timid girl that she was normally once she entered her car. The car made her feel as though she could do anything and no one would be able to judge her while she was surrounded by her car. What most people didn't know by looking at her was that she was an amazing racer and that her car was a top notch car due to the face her family owning a car company that tried to make faster and safer cars and they had their daughter try them out which she was always happy to do. She stared at the light waiting for to turn green. As soon as it did she slammed her foot on the accelerator going from zero to sixty in three point six seconds. She was in third with Seth right behind her. Soon Seth pulled up next to her. They looked at each other in that moment and nodded. They were going to pass the Racer brothers from either said of them. They wouldn't be able to block them both if they went at the same time. They went up right behind Speed and went to pass him. Speed went to block Seth but that had allowed Sophie to pass him and she was now tailgating X who was getting frustrated with not trying to pass him but be there right behind him. Sophie laughed imaging the look on X's face because she loved messing with the heads of the people she was racing against. It's not she always does it on purpose but it seems to always happen. X slammed on his breaks trying to get her to hit him but she swerved to the right getting in front of making him even more frustrated. He had no time to catch up because they were on their final lap and the finish line was in sight. Sophie had beaten them both but she knew she couldn't have done it on her own if it weren't for Seth. X beat the steering wheel before getting out. He went over to congratulate Sophie on betting him in her first race. Speed was already next to her telling how good of a racer she was and Seth was smiling with his arm around her not disappointed that he had gotten fourth place. The headmaster was making his way over to them.

"You both are amazing racer and with a little bit more practice you will be able to compete with the best of them just like these two," he gestured to X and Speed.

"Thank you headmaster," Sophie's cheeks were dusted with a little bit of pink. She was use to being complimented by someone outside her family.

"I'm stoked that I can a chance to learn here," Seth grinned. Sprital left them to talk to the professors about the potential that these two have and how they will fit in among the other students.

"No one has been able to beat X on their first race," Lucy told her as she and Connor joined them.

"I'm sure it was beginners luck," Sophie's cheeks started to get brighter.

"Someone not use to being complimented," Seth pointed out seeing her cheeks get brighter when someone complimented her.

"No one but my family has ever complimented me before," she looked down at her toes.

"Well get use to it because you will be getting it a lot," Lucy told her with a gentle smile. Shophie gave her a small smile in thanks.

* * *

><p>Reviews=love=updates!<p> 


	4. Speed 2

I' a little disappointed in the number of reviews I'm getting but thankful to becky199756 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Speed had been astonished that Sophie had triumphed him and his brother but then again they had not thought she would be able to think so well while racing on a track that she had never been on before. 'This year is going to be interesting and now we have racers that can compete against me and my brother on the same level' Speed thought as he walked to his and Connor's room. It was getting late and he had to get up early tomorrow to help Lucy with a project that he had promised to help her with even though he had no clue to what it is. He could not wait to race against Sophie and Seth again but sadly tomorrow there was no racing in any of his classes because of the race today that they had gotten out of class to watch. He stood in front of his room and was reaching for the door when a loud crash came to his ears from the behind the door. He yanked the door open and saw Connor laid flat on his stomach with his feet still on the bed with Chim-Chim jumping down on the bed with his arms above his head. Speed gave a soft laugh and had a smile on his face.<p>

"Chim-Chim leave Connor alone," Speed sighed and Chim-Chim complied and left the room and went to the garage to make sure no one tried to do anything to the Mach 6 while everyone was asleep.

"Thanks Speed," Connor climbed back into bed and closed his eyes and quickly went to sleep. Speed smiled at his friend before getting ready to sleep. He turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Speed thought of the amazing race he had that day and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Speed felt something jumping up and down on his bed. He cracked open one of his eyes and saw Chim-Chim was sitting up on him. Speed opened his mouth to yell at the monkey but he remembers he had asked him to wake him up early so he could help Lucy. Speed sighed and shoved Chim-Chim off his bed and got up. He got ready and went to the common room where he was going to meet Lucy. When he got there he saw that Sophie and Lucy were asleep on the couch sharing a blanket.

Speed went over a gently shook them and Lucy was the first one to respond and moved back when she saw Speed standing before her. Sophie groaned and tried to turn over but ended falling onto the floor. She opened her eyes and glared at Speed for waking her up.

"Sorry. I did not think you wanted to be here when everyone else was up and Lucy needs to her project," Sapped defended himself.

"That's right," Lucy exclaimed. She had forgotten all about the project she had due to by the end of the day.

"Anyway why were you guys asleep on the couch," Speed asked.

"I had a nightmare so I came out here and Lucy heard me get and followed me. We talked and ended up falling asleep," Sophie shrugged. Speed wanted to ask her what the nightmare was about but the look on her face told him to wait.

* * *

><p>Reviews=love=updates<p> 


	5. Sophie 3

Sophie was worn-out from the race and once she made it to her room she fell right onto her bed and was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was dreaming about a time from when she was little.

_She was playing with hotwheels. She had a track set up and was racing them in the park. She looked up and saw that more people had come to the park from the time she had been playing. Boys where playing tag and the girls where on the swing. The younger children where in the sandbox playing with each other. The parents weren't to far away talking among themselves. A hand covered her mouth and she tried to scream but the hand muffled any sound that come out her mouth. She was lifted and carried away. No one looked over at her to see if she was OK because she has left home without telling anyone where she was going. She licked the persons hand only to find that it was covered in a leather glove. Tears had started to stream down her face as she was thrown into the back of a green van. Another person was there and the hair tickled her face as her mouth was taped shut and her hands and feet were tried. She noticed the women who was back here with her had long white hair. The women looked into her eyes and saw that they were pink and she had burns across her face. She looked scared and young. The car suddenly stopped throwing the two into the seats in front of them. The man came back and grab the women and carried Sophie into the house. He had carried her into the basement where he had tied her to a pole. He grabbed the women and yanked off her clothes. The young women had tears streaming down her face as the man began to touch her. He started to undress himself. Sophie closed her eyes shut but nothing could stop the screams from entering her mind. Then the screams stopped. Sophie opened her eyes thinking it was safe but what she saw was horrible. The women had been beaten till she was knocked out. The man walked toward Sophie with a knife in hand. She felt the cool metal touch her skin and the searing pain as it cut across her arm. _

Sophie had woke up in cold sweat from her nightmare. It was a memory she wanted to forget but it always seemed to come back. She was to afraid to go back asleep so she got up and walked out into the hallway and went to the common room and laid down on the couch. Someone sat down on the end of the couch near her feet. She sat up and saw Lucy. Lucy gave her a worried glance.

"It was a bad memory that came back while I was asleep," Sophie told her.

"Do you want to talk about it," Lucy asked scooting closer.

"Not really. Maybe one day but not right now," Sophie laid her head down on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy head her and rubbed her back as tears started to stream down her face again. They had fallen asleep on the couch and Sprital had been passing by when he saw them and grabbed a couch and covered them. They had remained like that till Speed came to wake them up.

* * *

><p>Reviews=love=updates *hint hint*<p> 


	6. Speed 3

Wow I didn't realise how short this was. Soo enjoy!

* * *

><p>Speed kept looking over at Sophie wondering what her nightmare was about. He was worried about her because her sleeping time could affect her driving and he was starting to care for her. He was going to admit it to anyone because of the whole fiasco with Annalise's cousin. "Speed what was the answer for the question?" Mrs. Light asked him when she noticed that he was paying attention.<p>

"Uh.. Can you repeat the question," Speed asked her.

"The question was how fast can an average race car go," she repeated for him. Speed gave her a blank look. Why did he need to know that? The Mach 6 was not an average car so why should he know let alone care what an average racer cars speed is?

"Just as I thought. Sophie do you know the answer?" Mrs. Light asked one of her newer students.

"240 miles per hour," Sophie replied with a small smile on her lips. Speed wondered how she knew that but then again he was not paying attention. He was letting Sophie get into his head and make him lose conitration. Speed cleared his mind for the remainder of the class and listened to what the teacher was saying even though most of it went in one ear and out the other. Speed started to tap his foot impatiently as the class came to an end. He wanted to know what the dream Sophie had was about and he would not take no for an answer. He saw that Sophie's eye held a little bit of fear that must have come from the dream she had. When the bell rang he went over to Sophie.

"Need any help," Speed asked with a light smile on his face. He could not that he was a nice person by nature.

"No, but you could walk me to my next class so I do not get lost," Sophie replied shyly.

"I would love to walk you to the next class," Speed's smile grew.

On the other side of class room Speed's friends and brother were watching them. "Speed's got it bad," X committed while watching his brother.

"She is a nice person and that's what Speed needs," Lucy committed.

"She pretty but not like Annalise," Connor sighed dreamily.

* * *

><p>Reviews=love=update!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Speed walked down the hallway with Sophie with a smile on his face while getting to know Sophie better. Sophie grabbed Speed's hand as they walked down the hallway. Speed blushed but did not move his hand from hers. "So Sophie will you tell me about the dream from last night," Speed asked.

"It was just a bad memory that happened ten years ago when I got kidnapped," Sophie sighed hopping that Speed will not try to push it.

"Can you go into more detail or would you rather that wait to tell me," Speed asked not waiting to push but still wanting to know.

"I'm not ready yet," Sophie said rubbing her arm. Her sleeve moved enough for Speed to see a glimpse of her scare that she received. Sophie noticed where Speed was staring and pulled down her sleeve, covering up the scare.

"I will not asked. I know you will tell me when your ready," Speed said as they sat down in their next class, still holding hands. X sat behind them and smirked when he saw that their hand were interlaced together. Lucy sat beside Sophie and Connor on the other side of Speed. Annalise walked in like everyone should be in awe of her. Connor started to drool making Sophie giggled at him. Annalise glared at her and swayed her hips when she was walking over to her.

"So nubbie what do you thing you're laughing at," Annalise questioned her. Sophie raised an eye brow as if to ask 'what do you think I'm laughing at?' Annalise huffed and stopped away sitting on the other side of the room. Speed wanted to say something but Professor Strike walked in and everyone paid attenchin to him. He reviewed what they had went over in their last class before moving on to what they had to go over today for the test the next day. He interacted with class making it fun for them and it help them all learn. He joked around and did not take anything serious. Sophie was proud of what life her brother made for himself after leaving the family. He did not like how everyone treated him when they found out who his family was so he left to make a name for himself and only Sophie knew who he was.


	8. Sophie 4

Sophie waited after class with Speed beside her. "Sophie what are you doing here," Professor Strike asked her.

"I just wanted to talk to you Sage," Sophie smiled at her. Speed gave her a confused look to Sophie for call the professor by his given name.

"Sorry sis, but I'm busy. Maybe later," Sage patted her shoulder and left the class room.

"What did he mean by sis," Speed questioned her with his eyebrow raised.

"He's my older brother. He changed his last name because he wanted to make a name for himself without the family name hanging over his head. Plus he and our father got into a horrible fight when he left," Sophie explained. Speed was shocked at how horrible her home life seemed to be.

"Do you and your dad get along well," Speed asked.

"Yeah. I'm his little girl and I've always been my favorite especially after the incident. He tried to push Sage into working for the company but his heart his always laid in teaching people about cars and how to control them when they got out of control. Like when you loose tread on ice," Sophie explained. Speed nodded before grabbing her hand leading her out of the class room and into the lunch room.

* * *

><p>X smirked when he saw Speed holding Sophie's hand while carrying her bag. They had their heads bent together and were talking in soft whispers to one another. He was happy that his baby brother had finally found someone that made him happy. He made a mental note to have Connor dig into her background to see if there was something she was trying to hide like what the nightmare may have been about. He nudged Lucy and nodded over to the two watching a smile grace her features. Analise in all of her horrible ways stepped in front of them making X and Lucy frown.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow! It looks like two geeks found each other. Thought you would end up with Lucy," Analise smirked it Speed.<p>

"Knock it off Analise, I thought we put our differences aside," Speed sighed.

"I can't be nice all the time," Analise flipped her hair and walked off. Sophie giggled and grabbed Speeds arm and pulled him over to his friends table.

"You two do make a cute couple," Lucy offered.

"Thanks, but were still just friends," Sophie smiled.

"Sure you are," X smirked. He could tell how his brother felt about the girl and he knew she felt the same but wasn't ready to admit it yet.

Sophie liked how she felt so comfortable around Speed. She didn't have to hide who she was behind her shy nature. She was an outgoing and fun girl to be around but she's been in the publics eye since she was little and she hated the feeling of everyone looking for mistakes. Thus she became extremely shy and hide who she really was unless she knew you and was comfortable.

"Sophie we can talk now," Sage tapped her shoulder. Sophie smiled and nodded and kissed Speeds cheek before following her brother.

"What's that all about," X asked.

"Professor Strike is Sophie's older brother," Speed explained.

* * *

><p>Reviews=love=updates<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Sage lead Sophie to his office and they both sat down across from each other. "It's great to see you again Sophie," Sage had a huge smile on his face. He had missed his younger sister dearly and finally being able to see her with out their fathers disapproving look made at all the better.

"I've missed you," Sophie said in a soft voice with her green eyes watering up. Sage went and hugged his baby sister. They didn't speak for the next couple of minuets just enjoying each others company but Sage couldn't resist teasing his sister about Speed.

"So you and Speed as see," his green eyes twinkled with playfulness. Sophie's cheeks became bright red at the mention of her best friend slash crushes name.

"N-n-nothing going on. W-w-were j-just friends," she stuttered. She knew that Sage will she that she was lying. She never had been very good at it.

"Your so lying through your teeth right now," Sage laughed. Sophie cover her face with her hair trying to cover her blush. Sake wouldn't have none of that so her went to push the hair out of her face when Seth walked in and saw his hand on her cheek and their faces were close together plush Sophie's blush made it look as though it was something more then it was.

"I-I-I uh need to go see Headmaster Sprital," he said before running off.

"What just happened," Sophie asked looking at her brother who was combing his hair with his hand.

"Seth thinks me and you are having a relationship and rush to go see Headmaster," Sage sighed. Sophie broke out laughing. "Glade to see someone thinks this is funny," Sage mumbled but chuckled a bit. A few seconds later Sprital walked in to see Sophie had her head resting on Sage's shoulder and hey were looking at pictures.

"What's the meaning of this," he asked them both.

"What do you mean Headmaster," Sophie asked.

"You two being in a relationship," he question making Sophie giggle.

"We're not in a relationship," Sage stated.

"Then explain what Seth saw when he came to talk to you," Sprital demanded.

"What he saw was nothing. I was teasing my little sister about her and Speed and she tried to hide her blush behind her hair and I went to move it and that's when Seth walked in," Sage stated.

"Wait you two are related," he questioned.

"You didn't know that Headmaster," Speed asked from behind him. Speed had come to see if Sophie wanted to hang out.

"No," he replied walking out.

"What are you doing here Speed," Sophie asked.

"Sure," Sophie grinned and she grabbed his hand and they walked out.

* * *

><p>So any idea what Speed and Sophie cand do in the next chapter? Tell me in your reviews!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I though I would update. I really want beky199756 to update A vist for the Past because I really wnat to know what happens!

* * *

><p>Speed took Sophie to the a room that had a TV and a couch in it. There was a bowl of popcorn and a two litter of soda. "I thought we could watch a movie together," Speeds face became a little pink and he rubbed the back of his head. He kind of wanted this to be a date but wasn't sure if she even liked him like that.<p>

"So you dragged me away from my brother for a date," Sophie asked him with a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"Uh yeah if that's OK," he smiled hopefully at her. Sophie kissed his cheek before grabbing the bowl of popcorn and sitting on the couch. "I'll take that a yes," he chuckled before turning off the light and grabbing the remote for the TV. They skipped thought the credits to the beginning of the movie which was Aladdin. Sophie grinned and leaned into Speed.

"This is my favorite classic Disney movie," she whispered to him. Speed wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the watched the movie. Their fingers brushed each time they grabbed for popcorn making them laugh softly. They laid down with Speed's arms wrapped around Sophie as the movie got closer to the end. As they movie ended both their eyes drooped shut and they fell asleep. For the first night in awhile Sophie was able to sleep soundly with no nightmares plaguing her dreams.

Sophie woke when Speed kissed her forehead. "Morning sleepy head," he grinned. Sophie looked and smiled before rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Morning Speed," Sophie tried to get up but Speed tighten his arms around her. "Speed we gotta get up before your friends come looking for us," Sophie giggled.

"Fine, but you have to kiss me first," he grinned. Sophie sighed before kissing him. Sophie felt like fireworks where going of in her mind for the few seconds that their lips touched.

"Happy now," her cheeks were bright red.

"Very much," Speed grinned letting her up and getting up himself.

"Speed where does this put us," Sophie's eyes held confusion in them.

"Well, will you be girlfriend," Speed's voice got soft and he looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"I would love to," Sophie pulled him in to an embrace and gave him a light kiss.

* * *

><p>I feel like I'm rushing. Am I? Well review and tell me what ya think!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I updated! I had faith in myself that I would! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Sophie stared at her closet looking for something that was red, white, and blue and she need those colors for the day. Why were they important? Well today happened to be forth of July our Independence Day. Sophie spotted her one of her favorite white shirts that had our country flag on it with the colors being different words that describe our country. She slipped it on a grabbed black baggy shorts that went passed her knees and her red shoes. She went to the cafeteria that was covered in red, white, and blue. Sophie grinned and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend Speed. Speed turned around and gave her a small kiss before pulling her on to his lap.<p>

"Ready for the fireworks tonight," Speed was grinning. He had planned out a dinner date for the two of them while they watched the fireworks.

"If it's with you then I'm always ready," Sophie got of his lap and went into the lunch line. Seth got in line behind her and tapped her shoulder making her look around.

"Would you like to watch the fireworks with me," he asked while playing with his hands.

"I'm sorry Seth, but Speed made a date of it already," Sophie apologized to him. "Maybe we could do something else together like go see a movie next week!"

"Sure," Seth grinned but what Sophie didn't know was that Seth wanted to get her away from Speed and show her what it was like to be with a real man.

Sophie found herself waiting outside of the school waiting for Speed to show up. He was taking them both to the desert near where the fireworks were going to go off. Speed pulled up in front of her and the door to the Mach 6 opened for her. Sophie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before he drove off. He stopped at a cliff that over looked the area where everyone had gathered to watch the fireworks. Sophie got up and watched as Speed grabbed a basket and pulled out a blanket and set up their dinner. "Speed you didn't have to go to all of the trouble," Sophie gushed as he lead her to the blanket.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to," Speed kissed her before they started to eat. The fireworks went off when they took their first bit, Sophie grinned at Speed as the continued to eat. The food disappeared quickly and they put everything but the blanket in to the basket and laid down. Speed wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"This was amazing," Sophie looked up at speed and he leaned down and kissed her as they fireworks went off above the spelling Speed Racer.

* * *

><p>Is Seth trying to get between them by chance? I heart Reviews!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Sophie wondered how she found herself pinned to the wall by Seth with a swollen lip and tears streaming down her face waiting for Speed to come save her. At that moment Speed and X came around the corner and ran to the two. X punched Seth and Speed grabbed her a held her close. Speed held her tight while she cried in to her chest. He rubbed her back soothingly while whispering loving words into her ears as Seth ran off with a new black eye and a bruise or two somewhere else. "It's OK Sophie me and Speed are her," X laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>It started off with her running late to her first class because her alarm had met an unfortunate end last week when X thought it would be funny to wake her up before the sun came up. Thankfully today she had her brother for her first class so he just let it slide today. She looked around and didn't see Speed or X. Sophie shrugged it off as their uncle needed them to do something for him. They passed with no sign of them and Lucy and Connor missed all the rest of the classed and Seth wasn't there either. She grew more worried when she went to Headmaster Sprital. "I'm Sophie I haven't seen at all today either but I'm sure they just decided to skip today," he tried to put her at easy but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was just as worried. Sophie nodded and left to go to her room . halfway there she was pushed up against the wall. She banged her head against it and lips push ruffly against hers. She tried to push the other person away knowing that this wasn't Speed. The person punched her in the gut out first before he slipped his hand up her shirt. she whimpered his the hand went higher and was under her bra. Tears streamed down her face as he rubbed her chest. He kissed her as his hand moved back down. She bit his lip as his hand had slipped under her underwear. His nails scraped her skin when he pulled out his hand to punch her face. Sophie sobbed at the pain as he back to what he was doing before. She prayed Speed would find her soon and stop this before it went to far.<p>

* * *

><p>Speed pounded at the door at Lucy tried to calm him down. Connor was trying to fix Chim-Chim away from where Speed was. "Lucy's right bro. You need to calm down and think," X put a hand on Speed's shoulder.<p>

"Calm down! How can I calm down X when that monster could be hurting Sophie! She's counting on me to save her," Speed yelled before sinking to the floor with his head in his hands.

"Don't worry Speed we will," X looked at Connor and motioned him to the door. Connor had just finished fixing Chim-Chim who went to the door and blew it apart. Speed smiled and ran out the door with X right behind him. Lucy and Connor went to Headmaster Sprital. Chim-Chim just stood there and rubbed his head before shrugging.

Speed ran down the hallways till he heard a sob. He pushed himself faster and saw what Seth was doing to Sophie. X ran Past him and punched him in the face. Speed pulled her close to him and held her tightly. He rubbed her back while telling her how much he loved and how he would keep that monster from her. "It's OK Sophie me and Speed are her," X laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Speed turned his head as Lucy, Connor and Sprital ran to them.

"Is she OK," Lucy asked.

"She will be," Speed said as he laid his head in hers. "I won't let anyone hurt again." Sophie buried her face farther into his chest. Sprital lead the two to the nurse. He tried to separate the two but Sophie wouldn't let Speed go and Speed didn't want to leave her side if he could help it.

* * *

><p>Anyone got any ideas because this kinda made me a tad sad. I heart Reviews!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

A new chapter for ya~

* * *

><p>Sophie stretched her arms before opening her eyes. She looked down to her stomach and noticed and arm was wrapped around protectively around her. A flash back of the day popped into her head.<p>

_The person punched her in the gut out first before he slipped his hand up her shirt. She whimpered his hand went higher and was under her bra. Tears streamed down her face as he rubbed her chest. He kissed her as his hand moved back down. She bit his lip as his hand had slipped under her underwear. His nails scraped her skin when he pulled out his hand to punch her face. Sophie sobbed at the pain as he back to what he was doing before. _

Sophie stiffened and looked up to the face of the person the held her close. She saw the messy brown hair of the guy she loved with her whole heart. She took a couple of deep breaths trying to relax. 'Speed isn't Seth and he won't force me to do something I'm not ready for' Sophie reminded herself. She watched Speed while he slept till his eyes fluttered opened showing her the deep caring brown eyes that made her heart melt each time she saw them.

"Morning love, how are you holding up," he whispered while playing with her hair. Sophie nuzzled into his neck breathing in his scent. Just the smell of him made her relax completely.

"I'll be fine as long as I have you there with me," Sophie smiled up at. Speed smiled and leaned down to kiss her but she flinched away, "I'm sorry Speed but I just can't," tears were rolling down Sophie's cheeks.

"Don't cry Sophie. I'll wait for you as long as it takes," Speed whispered while pulling her hand to his lips to kiss. Sophie gave a soft smile through her tears before burying her head into his chest. "I'll always here for you Sophie not matter what," Speed rubbed her back. The door open to the infirmary that they were in. Sage was standing next to a man who look like and older version of only sterner.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter," he demanded when Sophie looked up with a tear stained face and red puffy eyes.

"Hi daddy, this is Speed my boyfriend," Sophie and Speed sat up on the bed.

"Did you do this to my daughter," he demanded his green eyes glowing in rage.

"No daddy he didn't. He's the one that saved me." Sophie leaned onto Speed.

"Sir I would never hurt your daughter. In the sort time I've known her she becomes the most important thing to me including racing," Speed told the man while looking him in the eyes.

"See that you do. If you hurt her you will be ruined," he turned around and walked out. Sage looked at his sister before following their dad out before he did something stupid.

"I'm sorry Speed, he's just really protective of me," Sophie looked up at Speed.

"Don't worry so am I," Speed smirked before kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>How did ya like it? I heart Reviews!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry that this is so short and that it took me forever to update. It's just that my Harry Potter story kinda took my muse away :( Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Sophie watched as Seth was brought before the court, tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. She resisted the urge to bolt out of the room when Speed grabbed her hand. She didn't think should would ever have to set foot in a court room till that faithful day that Seth nearly raped her. She was here to testify and see that bastard go to jail. She watched as the opening statements where made. His lawyer tried to make him seem as though he was sick and all he needed was to go see a doctor but Sophie knew better. She knew he knew what he was doing and what it would do to her. She waited to be called to the stand as the victim in all of this. Sophie has physically healed but she was still emotionally broken. She only let a few people to be around her and even fewer to touch her. Speed was the only person she completely trusted. He said he would always be there for her and he proved himself when he stopped Seth.<p>

"I call Sophie to the stand." the prosecutor called. Sophie got up and walked to the stand. She swore to tell the truth and nothing but the truth.

"Can you tell us exactly what Seth did to you," she asked feeling sorry for the girl in front of her.

Sophie took a shaky breathe before reliving that moment for them. She couldn't stop the tears as they fell. The only thing that made her tell them everything was Speed smiling encouraging at her.

Seth's lawyer tried to make it as though she led him on and made it sound as though she enjoyed being almost raped. It took everything Sophie had not to breakdown while on the stand. She relaxed a bit when she was free to go but she wouldn't fully relax till Seth was put away for a long time. Maybe then she may be able to put this behind her and move on in her life with Speed, the only thing she cared about. He was the only when there to wake her up during her nightmares and the only one to comfort her. He deserved the respect her father gave him for helping her through his instead of leaving her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and any ideas will be helpful!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sophie grabbed Speed's had and squeezed it as they waited for the verdict. She heard her heart pounding and she felt like crying. She wanted to see this bastard behind bars but what if they thought she was leading him on and let him go? She wasn't sure if she could continue to live if this happened. She felt Speed squeeze her hand making her calm down a bit.<p>

"Seth charged for near raping Sophie the jury finds you... Guilty."

Rose let out a breath and let the tears fall freely. Speed wrapped away her tears just as Seth passed them.

"I will get you back for this Sophie. One day soon you will regret this day," Seth yelled as he was pushed out of the court room. Speed wrapped his arm around Sophie around and pulled her to her chest and rubbed her back. He pulled her out to the isle and opened the door with his arm still wrapped around her shoulders. Sophie was still sniffling as they left the room. Speed pushed Sophie on to the ground when he heard a gun go off and covered her with his body. He pushed himself up but slipped in blood, his right hand was covered in blood.

"Sophie!" Speed cried and helped her sit up. Rose's right shoulder had a hole in it and blood was seeping out from it.

"Speed it hurts," Rose whispered in pain with tears flowing down her face.

"I know love," Speed kissed her while holding his hand to the wounds as people ran and tore them apart. Rose passed out after crying out for Speed.

Rose woke up to a beeping noise causing her to groan because of the pounding in her head. Her eyes fluttered open and all she saw was white. "Speed," she called out but she got no answer instead a man that was glowing approached her and kissed her forehead sending her back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Anyone want to take a guess on who shot Sophie or the glowing man was? I heart Reviews!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Sophie woke up to yelling making her head pounding seem louder.<p>

"You should have none something was going to happen," Sage yelled.

"How was supposed to know," Speed yelled. Sophie winced at each word they yelled. She figured out her brother blamed Speed for her getting shoot but she didn't. She watched as the argument came to an end. Speed turned his head and a grin came to his face as he rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"How are you feeling," Speed ask.

"Like a bullet was lodged in my chest," Sophie whispered.

"That sounds about right," Sage grinned at her. Sophie cracked a smile before trying to sit up. She winced and fell on to the bed. "I think you should stay down," Sage pushed the button to let her sit up.

"Who shot me," Sophie asked.

"Um...well...uh...It was Seth's mom," Speed rubbed the back of his neck.

"She believed his story that you led him on," Sage explained. Sophie remembers the women with long blonde hair, icy green eyes and pale skin. An involuntary shudder ran through her body.

"She managed to escape without being detected," Speed added.

"And Speed and I plan on staying with you till you leave here and Lucy agreed to share your room at the school," Sage put his hand on hers Sophie nodded and pulled Speed's hand to her mouth and gave it a kiss.

"Ah you're awake," a doctor with short grey hair and brown eyes. "We're only going to keep you for one more night before letting you go for observation." Sophie nodded before closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_The glowing man was there once again staring at her. 'You are destined for great things my child, but they are not on the track' he waved his hand and showed her and Speed with a little girl that looked like her but had Speed's since of style. She was dressed like a doctor while Speed was in a racing outfit. The image disappeared and everything turned black giving her a dreamless sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>I heart Reviews!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Sophie was wheeled out of the hospital and to Speeds car when she was released. Her brother signed her out and left to talk to their father. He still didn't plan up on giving up the life he wanted but he wanted to reconnect with his family because he realized that life was too short to stay angry for as long as he had.

Speed was going the speed limit even though it annoyed him to go so slow but he was afraid to hurt Sophie more. "Speed you can go faster. I'm not made out of glass you know," Sophie smiled at him.

"I know, but I can't help but be worried if I hurt you by going too fast," Speed gave her a meaning for glance before looking back at the road.

"Speed if you don't go faster this is going to be a long boring drive," Sophie smirked grabbing one of his hands. Speed grinned at his girlfriend and sped down the long winding road to the school. He glanced at Sophie out of the corner of his eye and noticed the content look on her face. He realized that Sophie was right, she didn't belong on a track but her path laid elsewhere. At first he thought she was crazy when she told him about the dream she had when they were together with a little girl. He loved that part of the dream but when she told him she didn't want to race anymore but to become a doctor he thought she had gone mental. But now realizing she liked going fast and it didn't matter if she was driving or not and Speed loved going fast. But what creped him out the most was the glowing man in her dreams. She didn't recognize the man in her dreams which made it worse to him.

"Speed I love you and not the weird glowing man from my dreams," Sophie broke him out of his train of thought.

"How did you know that was what I was thinking about," he asked her.

"Because of the look on your face," Sophie gave him a soft smile. Speed loved hoe she knew him so well in only the few weeks they had known each other. They were going to talk to his uncle once they got back to school about Sophie wanting to go to a different school but stay there till the catch Seth's mom and throw her in jail with her pathetic excuse of a son. He hoped his uncle would let her stay for her safety and Speed's sanity.

"I'm sure Headmaster Sprital will let me stay for my safety," Sophie squeezed Speed's hand wanting to kiss him and make his worries go away but Speed was still driving and she didn't feel like going back to the hospital for doing something so stupid that could wait.

"I know but I can't help but think of what would happen if he said no," Speed sighed as the pulled up to the school.

"I would stay with my dad who will hire bodyguards to keep safe and if I'm ever in trouble I'll call my knight in shining armor," Sophie leaned in and gave Speed a quick kiss before getting out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>I heart Reviews and should I have her go to another school while staying at Racing Acadamy?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Speed took Sophie's hand as they walked into the school while her other was in a sling across her chest. They passed Conner and Lucy in the hallway and waved as they continued their way to the headmaster's office. "Why are we going to talk to him right now," Sophie asked him as he stopped to look at her.

"Because he hates it when we don't tell him anything right away," Speed smirked.

"I'm guess that's normal for you," Sophie laughed and Speed found himself joining her. Sophie laid her head on Speed's shoulder as he began walking again taking her with him. "When did the hallways get so long," Sophie wondered out loud.

"When you got lazy," Speed smiled. Sophie took her hand out of his and swatted him with it. "Hey you asked," Speed laughed running away from her.

"I'm not lazy," Sophie yelled running after him holding her arm close to her. She found herself laughing when she reached the door to the headmaster's office. Speed smiled and wrapped an arm around her before knocking on the door. A second latter they heard a muffled come in.

"What is that you need," he asked with his hands folded in front of him.

"Um we were wondering of Sophie could stay here when she switched schools," Speed suddenly got nervous when he was in front of his uncle.

"Speed you know I can't allow that," Sprital look intently at his nephew.

"But Sprital she's going to go and become a doctor and Seth's mom is still out there," Speed replied with a leading look.

"Only until she's out of danger," Sprital sighed. The school board is going to have a field day with this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took so long for to post something. Life just kind of got in the way. Anyways Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Sophie relaxed in the room she shared with Lucy before baring her head in a pillow. Tomorrow is the first day at her new school and she was starting to freak out. She didn't like meeting new people but she need friends because she didn't like being lonely.<p>

"Hey Sophie what's wrong," Lucy asked looking at Sophie who was burying her head in a pillow. Sophie mumbled something that Lucy couldn't make out. Lucy pulled the pillow off Sophie's face. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I start my new school tomorrow and I don't know anyone there and I don't like meeting new people but I need friends there because I don't want to be lonely," Sophie sighed pulling the pillow back on her face.

"Relax Sophie, people are drawn to you naturally so I doubt you're going to have any trouble making new friends," Lucy told Sophie trying to calm her down. It managed to work and Sophie took the pillow off and hugged Lucy.

"Thanks Lucy! What would I do without you," Sophie asked.

"Be in an insane asylum," Lucy jokes. Sophie grinned before hitting Lucy with a pillow that she grabbed with her good arm before running off with Lucy behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

**If you like Sherlock Holmes then check out this story Sherlock Holmes Heir by HandsofPiano. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Sophie walked into the white and red building looking around in a daze. She felt happier her then she had at Racing Academy.<p>

"Hey are you new," a feminine voice said from behind her. Sophie turned around and saw a girl with long curly blond hair with pink highlights with sparkling blue eyes.

"Um yeah I am," Sophie replied nervously shifting from one foot to another.

"Well come on I'll show you around then," she grabbed Sophie's arm and dragged her around the school. She learned where the practice surgery, where they did labs, and so much more.

"Oh by the way I'm Anne Stone," the stranger held at her hand.

"I'm Sophie Heart," Sophie shook Anne's hand.

"Well let's get your schedule then," Anne grabbed Sophie's arm and lead her to the front office. Anne grabbed it out of her hands and looked it over. "Looks like we got the same classed," she grinned.

"Great," Sophie grinned at her new friend. They linked arms and headed to their terminology class with grin on their faces. Sophie and Anne hit it off imminently and a boy of the same age as them also had the same classes became a friend of theirs as well. His name was Alex Wolfe and he had black hair with warm brown eyes.

Her new friends were waiting with her for Speed to come get her. She was talking with her friends while looking around at her surroundings feeling on edge. She glanced to their right and noticed women who looked a lot like Seth heading her way. Her heart speed up and she grabbed her friend's hands and pulled them inside.

"What the hell," Alex yelled.

"Um there's a woman out there that wants me dead because I put her son behind bars because he tried to rape me," Sophie replied pulling them around the school.

"Great our new friend happens to have someone that's wants to kill her," Alex mumbled.

"Well we won't let her get to you," Anne promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**The last Chapter! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Sophie, Anne, and Alex where in a corner in a mock ER cowering in a corner. They watched as a dark shadow walk past the door. They let out a sigh of relief when the shadow comes back to the door and the door slowly opens. Alex rushed at the door and slammed it shut. Anne went to help in when a bullet come through the glass. Alex's eyes widen before he moves as a bullet came through where his heart been a moment before.<p>

~.~.~.~.~.~

Speed pulled up to the school when a gun went off and it went off a second time shortly after. Speed felt his heart stop as he jumped out of his car and ran through a crowed trying to push him the other way. He ran till he found a busted up door with blood covering it

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sophie watched as Seth's mom walked in with a gun pointing at her. Sophie saw her life pass before her eyes. She didn't want to die like this so in her not so rational mind she ran at her and tackled her. The gun skid across the floor to under the bed. Sophie was soon pushed off and was hit and kicked repeatedly until Anne and Alex got the women off of her. She crawled toward the bed and reached under it. She grabbed the cold metal and pulled it to her. She turned around to see her new friends were on the ground with the woman who wanted her dead standing over them. She watched as the cold dead eyes turned to her. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Speed walked into the room and noticed that Sophie was alive as well as two others that must have been her friends, bur Seth's mom wasn't so lucky and was lying on the floor in her own puddle of blood.

~Two years later~

Sophie found herself walking down the aisle that had rose petals on it walking toward Speed while her father held her arm. She couldn't wait to say I do and become Mrs. Speed Racer. She glanced up at Speed's eyes and found herself unable to look away. It was if it was only them. She was brought back to reality when she heard everyone clap as he gave her their first kiss of their marriage.

~Two years later~

Speed and Sophie had a two year old boy running around the house making a mess of things as Speed tried to get him to take a bath. Sophie laughed as laid a hand on her swollen belly with their second child and their first daughter.


End file.
